Elle ou Lui ?
by Coquecigrue
Summary: Zoro se fait draguer par deux de ses camarades... Drôle de choix à faire en perspective !
1. Enfin une réaction !

Date : 18/05/10

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sans exception appartiennent à Oda.

Note 1 : Homophobes, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà quitter cette page.

Note 2 : Bon, j'ai appelé ça un chapitre mais c'est plutôt une sorte de prologue et il en est de même pour le second "chapitre". Je ne sais pas si il peut y avoir deux prologues..? Bref, je m'égare.

Note 3 : C'est ma première fiction, donc c'est loin d'être une grande œuvre littéraire, héhé.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Enfin une réaction !**

POV NAMI**  
**

Enfin une réaction. D'autres diront que cela ne veut rien dire, mais venant de Zoro, je peux dire que ça signifie bien quelque chose ! Depuis quelques semaines, je... Bon j'avoue que j'ai comme un petit faible pour ce crétin de sabreur. Il est tellement con, irréfléchi, dénué de tout sens d'orientation, irresponsable mais si sexy !

Comme la fois où monsieur l'épéiste était de garde et qu'il a laissé Luffy saccager MON bureau. Cet idiot de capitaine avait cru bon de découper, ou plutôt arracher, la moitié de mon bureau pour se " faire une table à manger personnelle ". Tout ce boucan m'avait réveillée et j'avais retrouvé ma table de travail en piteux état, tout comme les autres ont retrouvé Luffy après mes coups. Zoro, lui, était simplement endormi contre le mât à ce moment là. Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas pu sauver ma table. Pour cette fois, je lui avait seulement triplé sa dette, pas grand chose quoi.

Bref, ce petit incident ne changeait en rien mon attirance pour tête de gazon, comme dirait Sanji. D'ailleurs ce soir je lui ait proposé de prévenir tout le monde que le dîner était bientôt prêt, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Je lui ait demandé à travers la porte pour éviter tout débordement d'hormones. J'ai trouvé Robin et Usopp dans la bibliothèque faisant des recherches, Luffy assis sur la proue regardant l'océan, Chopper et Brook admirant les poissons de l'aquarium, Franky réparant la porte de la chambre des garçons qu'ils avaient récemment cassée en jouant, puis Zoro dans la vigie soulevant ses haltères.

Et là on revient à ce que je disais, enfin une réaction. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il s'arrêta trois secondes. Trois secondes ! Oui, j'ai compté. Et Roronoa Zoro ne s'interrompt jamais en plein entraînement, sauf s'il veut boire. Il faut dire que j'étais seulement vêtue d'un haut très décolleté et d'un mini short. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque mais les trois secondes d'arrêt me suffisaient. Je me sentais plus légère, un sourire niais s'étalait sur mon visage. Pour une fois il m'avait remarquée, lui qui ne regarde pas les femmes habituellement. Ce serait tellement plus facile s'il était comme Sanji à ce niveau là... Quoi que. Non, justement c'est parce qu'il est différent et plus distant avec moi que je... Qu'il m'intéresse plus que les autres.

Sur le chemin de la cuisine, j'ai attrapé un long gilet posé sur la balançoire, prévu à l'effet de me couvrir du regard de mes nakamas, ou plutôt de Sanji et de Brook. Lorsque je les avait appelés pour manger, je ne m'étais pas donné la peine d'entrer dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, je leur avait simplement parlé à travers la porte, tout comme pour le cuisinier. Ainsi, Zoro est le seul à m'avoir vue dans cette courte tenue. J'arrivais à la cuisine suivie de l'épéiste qui traînait des pieds plus loin.

" Nami-Swaaan tu es éblouissante ce soir ! Je t'ai fais un repas spécial fitness ! me chanta Sanji en m'accueillant.

- Oï Sanji ! Je pourrais en avoir aussi ? quémanda le capitaine.

- Mange les restes d'abord.

- Oui Chanjiii, répondit Luffy.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, crétin ! " m'énervai-je en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Le dîner se déroula sans accidents notables. Voir Luffy voler à travers la pièce parce qu'il a volé le contenu de l'assiette de Franky ou Zoro et Sanji se battre est devenu trop habituel pour être qualifiés "d'accidents notables" .

Sanji commença à débarrasser la table, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Le geste de Zoro m'avait décidée. Ce soir j'allais passer à l'action !

* * *

Voila ! J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis ! Sur qui portera le prochain chapitre...? Héhé ! Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. Tête d'algues de mes deux !

Date : 19/05/10

Note 1 : Suite à ce second chapitre-prologue vous comprendrez certainement le titre de ma fic. Encore une fois c'est très court mais c'est histoire de mettre tout ces idiots en scène !

Note 2 : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tête d'algues de mes deux !**

POV SANJI**  
**

Deux pincées de sel. Oignons, jus de viande, champignons... La sauce est terminée*****. Je la versai avec délicatesse sur la viande. Tout était prêt, plus que la table à mettre. Comme d'habitude, je prépare le repas pour l'équipage. Ce soir ce sera une entrecôte grillée avec des frites. Sans oublier de servir les parties sans la moindre graisse à Nami-san et Robin-chan.

J'espère que ce plat plaira particulièrement à Zoro. Je vais y ajouter du gingembre, en poudre, pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. On dit que c'est un ingrédient aphrodisiaque... Je vais m'arranger pour en mettre seulement dans son assiette, parce que donner un aphrodisiaque à Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Franky ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Et je respecte bien trop mes princesses pour m'abaisser à un tel niveau ! Oh, déesses de mon cœur ! J'effectuai une petite pirouette amoureuse en pensant à elles.

Marimo est monté s'entraîner dans la vigie. Dommage, je ne peux pas le mater, enfin, le voir depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tête d'algues de mes deux ! Je me vois obligé de trahir ma Nami-swan et ma Robin-chan chaque fois que je pense à toi en me... En allant dans la salle de bain. Oh Robin d'amour et Nami chérie, pardonnez-moi !

On frappe à la porte. C'est Nami-san ! Elle est tellement adorable qu'elle me propose d'aller prévenir les autres que le dîner est prêt ! Pourquoi ne me montre-t-elle pas son joli visage ? Mais j'accepte quand même sa requête avec plaisir. Dix minutes plus tard, nous voilà tous à table. La routine. Je n'arrêtais pas de complimenter la beauté de mes bien-aimées, jusqu'à que tête de gazon m'interrompt:

" Love Cook !

- Quoi Marimo ?

- Ta bouffe est dégueulasse !

- PARDON ? m'écriai-je en me levant.

- Hé Zoro, comment tu peux insulter la nourriture ? protesta Luffy entre deux bouchées.

- Capitaine, ce n'est pas la nourriture qu'il insulte, mais plutôt Cook-san, fit intelligemment remarquer Robin-chan.

- Le goût de la viande est bizarre ! C'est pas comme d'habitude ! reprit tête d'algues.

- Alors dégage de ma cuisine ! "

Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une énième dispute, je préférais me battre avec lui. Après tout, lorsque nous nous battions, nous avions forcément des contacts physiques, et c'était ce que j'aimais le plus. Tout comme écraser mon pied dans sa tronche de marimo. Mais...

" Vous allez ARRÊTER !

- Aïe ! "

Nami-san nous sépara comme à son habitude, et nous avons eu droit à quelques bosses... Tu l'as cherché, tronche de gazon ! Ce crétin s'est plaint de ma cuisine, mais il a pourtant tout mangé ! Un instant. Le "goût bizarre", n'était-ce pas dû au gingembre ? J'avais presque oublié ! Ça ne devrait pas tarder à faire effet. Ce soir, j'allais passer à l'action ! ... Après avoir fini de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle.

* * *

*J'ai regardé (très) vite fait une recette de sauce pour entrecôte, donc vaut mieux pas y prêter trop attention ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	3. Ressaisis toi !

Date : 21/05/10

Note : Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ressaisis-toi !**

POV NAMI

Le temps, c'est de l'argent. C'est bien ce qu'on dit, non ? Alors pas de temps à perdre. J'ai filé me changer dans ma chambre. Cette fois-ci, j'optais pour une chemise de nuit m'arrivant à la moitié des cuisses, en prenant soin de laisser les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Si on me pose des questions, je dirais que... Bon, j'improviserai. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu Zoro se diriger vers l'avant du pont. Je vais le rejoindre.

" Nami ! Viens pêcher avec nous ! m'interpella le capitaine.

- Oï Nami, essaie de faire comprendre à Luffy qu'on ne pêche pas la nuit, la nuit les poissons dorment ! lui expliqua Chopper.

- Je t'ai dit que les poissons sont là pour qu'on les mange, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit ! le contredit Luffy.

- La ferme où je vous envoie dormir avec eux ! coupai-je en leur cognant la tête. J'ai autre chose à faire !

- Oui Nami... "

Comme si j'avais le temps pour des idioties pareilles ! Ah, Zoro est là. Il fait des pompes. D'ici je pouvais voir ses muscles... Nami, ressaisis-toi ! J'espère que personne ne viendra nous déranger, y compris Robin. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être observée par l'un de ses yeux... C'est flippant.

" Zoro ?

- Deux cent trente-six... Quoi ? Deux cent trente-sept...

- Tu veux bien arrêter deux minutes ?

- Gnn... Deux cent trente-huit... Non.

- Très bien, dans ce cas-là, j'augmente ta dette de...

- C'est bon je fais une pause. "

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'arrêta immédiatement. Trop facile.

" Je dois poser des questions à tout l'équipage, Chopper veut faire une fiche de santé sur nous.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu dois répondre par oui ou non, continuai-je sans même prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. As-tu déjà eu une relation sexuelle ? "

Progressivement, une rougeur s'étala sur ses joues.

" Sorcière des mers ! " s'exclama-t-il.

Il leva ses bras comme pour protéger sa tête. Zoro, gêné ? Tellement... Tellement mignon ! Nami ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang !

" Pourquoi tu lèves les bras comme ça ? " m'étonnai-je.

Tout en écartant ses bras et en me laissant voir ses beaux yeux verts, il me demanda:

" Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? "

Merde, j'avais même oublié de le frapper ! Mais... Pourquoi le frapper au juste ?

" Pourquoi je te frapperai ?

- Je t'ai traitée de sorcière des mers.

- Ah.. D'accord.

- Nami, ça va ? "

Zoro se pencha vers moi. Ah ! Aaah ! Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Et... Et, non il est trop près la d'un coup ! *BAM*

" Arghh !

- Ça t'apprendra, abruti ! Ne m'approche pas comme ça sans prévenir ! Euh je veux dire, ne m'insulte pas !

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Tu comptes me regarder comme ça longtemps ? m'énervai-je.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà couché ? On t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Parce que tu as vraiment déjà...?

- Ça te regarde pas ! coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Mais c'est pour la fiche de Chopper ! me justifiai-je.

- Je m'en fous ! Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper !

- AVEC QUI AS-TU COUCHÉ ? " m'écriai-je.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux et regarda derrière moi.

" Na... Nami-san ? "

Oh non pas lui !

" Tu emmerdes Nami de mon cœur, crétin de Marimo !

- Ta gueule, je ne lui ait rien fait ! "

Merde, merde, merde. Pourvu que Sanji n'ait rien entendu ! En tout cas j'ai eu ma réponse... Il n'est bel et bien plus puceau. Et depuis quand ? Avant qu'il soit dans l'équipage de Luffy ? Ou... Pendant ? Et avec qui ?

" Sanji-kun, peux-tu me laisser un instant avec Zoro s'il te plait ? ai-je tenté.

- Certainement pas Nami-san ! Regarde tu es déjà fatiguée, si tu ne vas pas te coucher maintenant, tu auras des cernes demain. Certes tu seras toujours aussi resplendissante mais ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé ! Et je refuse de te laisser seule avec ce crétin de sabreur !

- Ta gueule Ero-Cook !

- Nami-swaaan ! Je vais même te porter jusqu'à ton lit ! AÏE ! Comme tu voudras Nami-swan..."

Je verrais ça plus tard. Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

POV EXTERNE

Après que Nami soit partie..

" Enfin seuls, tête de gazon. "

* * *

Encore merci de m'avoir lue !


	4. Pas très perspicace ce bretteur !

Date : 30/05/10

Note 1 : Désolée pour ce léger retard ! J'avais commencé un début, puis gros manque d'inspiration... Et cette semaine remplie de contrôles ne m'a pas vraiment aidée. J'ai préféré prendre mon temps pour écrire cette fois.

Note 2 : Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. On dirait pas comme ça, mais ça remonte vachement le moral :) !

_Yoru No Hotaru_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai un petit penchant pour le ZoroxSanji, mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui finira Zoro ! Si toutefois il finit avec quelqu'un !

_Luna_ : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci !

_Nami-2_ : Merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements !

_Anonyme_ : Merci pour ton précieux conseil. C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts, j'essaierais de les faire plus longs !

_Enzilia_ : C'est gentil ! Oui, des indices sur les préférences du bretteur seront disséminés dans les chapitres à venir !

_Requiem_ : Merci beaucoup ( Je sais dire que ça aujourd'hui O_O ? ) Contente que ça t'ai fait marré, c'est le but !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pas très perspicace ce bretteur !**

POV SANJI**  
**

Nami-san venait de retourner dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs je me demande sur quoi portait leur discussion ? Surement rien de bien important, une hausse de dette ou un sermon sur les dépenses que l'épéiste entraînait à cause de l'alcool et du matériel médical... La nuit tombait petit à petit, accompagnée d'une petite brise. Mon plan commençait.

" Enfin seuls, tête de gazon. "

Zoro haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné. A quoi il s'attendait ce Marimo ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux tête de citron ? Encore une bagarre ?

- Je cherche plus qu'une simple bagarre, face de melon.

- Quoi alors ? "

Pas très perspicace ce bretteur... Néanmoins je n'en attendais pas plus de lui. En un éclair, je me mis à sa hauteur de sorte à ce que mes lèvres soient près de son oreille gauche, celle avec les trois boucles d'oreille. Surpris, il commença a esquisser un geste pour m'arrêter, mais curieux, il préféra baisser sa garde tout en restant méfiant. Je lui chuchotais:

" Marimo, j'ai un problème que toi seul peut résoudre...

- Nami qui me pose des questions, toi qui veut me parler de tes problèmes... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ce soir ? " maugréa-t-il en me repoussant doucement.

Malgré son air grognon, il semblait de plus en plus rouge. La proximité de nos corps et le gingembre lui faisaient-ils effet ?

" Ne t'occupe pas de Nami... Écoute, je suis attiré par une personne sur ce bateau.

- Toi, tu me dis d'ignorer Nami ? Et pourquoi tu me dis que tu es attiré par je ne sais quelle femme ? Je m'en fous putain de cuistot ! s'énerva le bretteur.

- Je ne suis pas attiré par une femme, dis-je d'une voix doucereuse, et je t'ai dit que cette personne se trouvait à bord du Sunny !

- Bah t'es attiré par quoi alors ?

- Crétin, si je ne suis pas attiré par une femme, c'est que je suis attiré par un homme ! "

Nouveau rougissement de la part de l'épéiste.

" J'avais compris teme ! Mais... Tu te sens bien ? "

Il se mit à me secouer comme un prunier. Je lui fit comprendre d'arrêter par un léger coup de pied.

" Je vais très bien et je suis conscient de ce que je dis.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aider !

- J'ai pas envie de t'aider Ero-Cook."

Sur ces mots il commença à se diriger vers la vigie.

" Marimo, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- ...

- MARIMO ! " le rappelai-je.

Tout à coup, il se stoppa puis se retourna vers moi, l'air indécis.

" Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais de plus qu'une bagarre ? Et pourquoi je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider ? '' demanda-t-il.

Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur mes lèvres.

" Allons dans la vigie discuter de ça, ok ? Lui proposai-je.

- Mouais... " fit-il, peu convaincu.

Il continua son chemin, sans se perdre heureusement. Je le suivais, profitant de la vue que j'avais sur son postérieur. Non, je ne suis pas un pervers ! Pourquoi je lui ait donné un aphrodisiaque alors ? Ouais bon, je suis un pervers. Une fois montés dans la vigie, je constatais avec dépit le désordre qui y régnait: des haltères et des poids trainaient partout. Zoro alla s'installer confortablement sur le canapé et je m'assis à côté de lui en m'accoudant sur le haut du divan.

" Tu veux des réponses, n'est-ce pas tête d'algues ?

- Ouais.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

- Ou... HEIN ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu as dit oui ! répondis-je en riant.

- Mais pourquoi... " Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, interloqué.

Complétement désemparé, il s'était levé du canapé, me faisait face et me fixait étrangement. Je suivis son mouvement en me collant exagérément à lui et en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Cette fois il n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Encore une fois je lui murmurais quelque chose à l'oreille.

" Aller Zoro... Tu verras que ce n'est pas si désagréable...

- Espèce de pervers !

- Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça, Marimo. ''

Sur ces mots je décidai de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. De plus, mon souffle près de son oreille ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Bon signe... Je tournais la tête pour que nous nous retrouvions face à face.

" C'est moi qui t'attire comme ça, sourcils en vrille ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, tête de brocoli. "

Il déglutit instantanément. Lentement, je fis glisser mes mains de son cou à ses épaules, puis de ses épaules à son torse. Je m'enivrais petit à petit de son odeur en caressant cet homme que je désirais tant. Mais je savais que je devrais bientôt m'arrêter. Son yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, il semblait réfléchir. Puis nos regards se sont croisés. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui en passant ses mains jusqu'à maintenant passives sur mes hanches. C'est le bon moment. J'interrompis mes caresses pour saisir son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux étaient à présent fermés.

Je m'approchais encore plus, jusqu'à que nos lèvres se frôlent. Zoro accepta ce baiser et semblait même en demander plus. Je rompit le lien pour passer ma langue sur ses fines lèvres. Je le sentis frissonner et ses mains se serrèrent autour de mon bassin. Pour la deuxième fois, je fis descendre mes mains jusqu'à son torse, mais cette fois je continuais plus bas et déviais vers ses avant bras, puis ses mains, pour les retirer. Je me reculais d'un pas aérien en l'embrassant légèrement une dernière fois sur la joue.

" Où tu vas comme ça, le cuistot ?

- Oï, tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais passer la nuit avec toi ? Ou c'était peut-être ce que tu espérais ? me moquais-je.

- Ta gueule ! C'est... C'est toi qui as commencé! protesta-t-il.

- Et j'en ai fini pour ce soir. A ton plus grand regret, hein tête de petit pois ?

- Je vais te tuer ! " me menaça Zoro.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie, bondissant dans l'escalier. Pff, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de me poursuivre. Je collais mon oreille à la porte, s'était-il déjà endormi ce crétin d'épéiste ? Non... J'entendais même des bruits typiquement masculins à travers le bois. Mon petit effet semblait être très bien passé...

**SANJI : 1 - NAMI : 0**

* * *

Encore une fois je ne suis pas très sure de moi pour ce chapitre . D'ailleurs, je l'ai un peu écrit sur un coup de tête . Mais merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt j'espère !


	5. Intuition et pulsions !

Date : 05/06/10

Réponses aux reviews :

_Sweet Marimo-chan_ : En effet c'est un vrai match ! Enfin pas vraiment pour l'instant, mais ça viendra. Merci, c'est gentil. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long non plus par contre...

_Yoru no Hotaru_ : J'essaie de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible les caractères des personnages, et comme toi ça me désespère que Zoro réagirait vraiment comme ça... Merci pour ta review !

_Padra_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je préfère aussi le ZoroxSanji, mais je tiens à faire plaisir au fans du ZoroxNami aussi ^^

_Enzilia _: Nami ne fait pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je tenais à faire intervenir quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu peux rester sur le ZoroxSanji pour l'instant ^^ ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir !

_Lorelei_ : J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la passivité de notre navigatrice préférée dans ce chapitre ! Et merci sinon !

Note 1 : Voici le 5e chapitre, vu par Nami ! Une petite surprise est au rendez-vous, héhé ! Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Ne vous fiez pas au titre de ce chapitre, le rating est toujours au T ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Intuition et pulsions !**

POV NAMI**  
**

Mais ils se prennent pour qui ces deux la ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de leur obéir, surtout ? Me revoilà seule dans ma chambre, toujours au même point... J'avais déjà fait ma toilette et je n'avais pas le cœur à travailler mes cartes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait attirer son attention mis à part mettre des décolletés ? Je n'allais quand même pas apprendre à me battre avec trois sabres...

Non seulement Zoro n'est plus puceau, mais en plus, il n'a pas fait attention à ma tenue cette fois. Mais quand j'y pense... Sanji non plus n'a fait aucune remarque. Venant de lui, c'est plutôt surprenant. Et reposant aussi. Ah, s'il pouvait arrêter ses " Nami-swaaan tu es tellement magnifique ! " pendant un moment, ce serait parfait. Je me glissai sous les couvertures de mon lit, prête à rêver de berrys, de cartes et de Zoro, quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

" Nami ? appela une voix familière.

- Tu peux entrer Robin. "

La belle archéologue fit son apparition au seuil de la pièce. Elle portait une longue robe de chambre. Elle me sourit gentiment puis vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit.

" Aurais-tu un problème, Navigatrice-san ? dit-elle, toujours en souriant.

- Robin... Tu étais là tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais déjà tout alors...

- Je vois que je ne suis pas passée inaperçue. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir si Zoro a déjà eu une aventure ?

- Et bien... La vraie question que je me posais était " Est-ce qu'il a déjà été amoureux ? ". Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas du genre romantique, donc j'ai préféré y aller de façon plus directe. Il ne m'a pas vraiment répondu, mais j'ai compris qu'il avait effectivement déjà eu au moins une aventure, expliquai-je.

- Je vois... "

Robin parut réfléchir. Elle se remémorait un souvenir datant de quelques mois...

_FLASHBACK_

Les Mugiwaras dormaient tous à point fermés, excepté deux d'entre eux. Zoro faisait un entrainement nocturne à l'avant du pont, tandis que Robin était de garde dans la vigie, lisant un livre. Au bout d'un moment, l'ex membre de Baroque Works eu assez de son livre relatant des faits historiques sur les îles célestes et décida de descendre rejoindre son nakama.

" Bretteur-san ?

- Gnn... Ouais ? "

Seulement ce soir, Robin n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter. De plus, l'homme aux cheveux verts était diablement séduisant lorsqu'il faisait ses exercices de musculation. Elle alla directement se positionner à califourchon sur les genoux de l'épéiste, qui lui était accroupi, soulevant des haltères de 150 kg. L'archéologue le renversa en arrière et le fit se débarrasser de ses poids à l'aide de ses multiples bras.

" Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et j'ai pas fini ! Se plaignit Zoro en la repoussant doucement, comme il repoussera Sanji plus tard.

- Tu es un homme, pas vrai ? Mais un vrai homme se doit d'avoir couché au moins une fois avec une femme, répondit Robin, l'immobilisant toujours à l'aide de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis toujours puceau ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je connais les hommes... " murmura la seule survivante d'Ohara dans son oreille.

Elle était à présent allongée sur Zoro et l'avait libéré, car il n'essayait plus de se dégager. Il avait même passé ses bras autour de sa taille, laissant faire cette femme qui semblait bien plus expérimentée que lui. L'épéiste commençait à prendre plaisir à toutes ces caresses et ces mordillements...

S'en suivi une longue nuit ardente pour le bretteur et l'archéologue de l'équipage. Robin avait simplement agi sous ses pulsions, et Zoro... Zoro est un homme après tout. Un vrai maintenant.

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

" Alors, quel est ton avis ? ai-je repris.

- Si tu es amoureuse de Zoro... Je dirais que tu devrais te laisser guider par ton intuition et... Tes pulsions, me conseilla Robin.

- Euh... Je note.

- Une dernière chose. Attention à la concurrence avec Sanji. me prévint-elle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... soupirai-je. Je ne ferais pas de remarque devant lui, sinon il irait encore se battre avec Zoro...

- Si tu le dis, Navigatrice-san... Bonne nuit ! "

Robin eu un petit rire et partit vers sa chambre. Je me préparais à vraiment m'endormir cette fois, en pensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Intuition et pulsions ! Pulsions de quoi au juste...?

**SANJI : 1 - NAMI : 0 ( ROBIN : 1 ? )**

**

* * *

**

Pas très long non plus ce chapitre ! Désolée... Et merci de m'avoir lue !


	6. Tu n'es qu'un cuisinier pervers !

Date : 12/06/10

Réponses aux reviews :

_Enzilia_ : Désolée, c'est vrai que le chapitre 5 était court... Si Zoro s'est facilement laissé faire par Sanji c'est à cause de l'aphrodisiaque, et par Robin c'est parce qu'elle a touché son orgueil d'épéiste en parlant d'être " un vrai homme " ( enfin d'après moi.. ) Merci pour ta review !

_Furyna_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, vu qu'il est sur le ZoroxSanji ! C'est vrai que je n'arrive pas encore à trancher entre Sanji et Nami, mais je ne pense pas le caser avec Luffy ou encore Ace, mais merci pour l'idée et ta review!

_Padra_ : Ben, ma fic est portée sur le ZoroxSanji ET sur le ZoroxNami, alors j'suis bien obligée d'en faire un peu.. Désolée, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus ^^

_OuT-of-reach_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

_Lorelei _: Aïe.. Désolée de t'avoir déçue ! Mais je ne voyais pas avec qui d'autre Zoro aurait pu faire sa première fois. Quand j'y réfléchis, Nami n'a pas vraiment encore eu d'occasion, comparé à Sanji. J'essaierais d'y remédier au prochain chapitre !

Note : Bonne lecture à tous, et merci encore pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tu n'es qu'un cuisinier pervers !**

POV SANJI**  
**

Sur le pont du Sunny, vers l'ouest, on pouvait voir le soleil qui se couchait. Nami-san portait une longue robe noire fendue sur les côtés, avec de la fourrure sur le col, et avait au visage un sourire à la fois aguicheur et à la fois diabolique. Quelque chose clochait... Je vis tout mes camarades, sauf tête d'algues, sur le pont. Comme la navigatrice, ils étaient vêtus de noir. Que se passait-t-il ? Et pourquoi je n'étais qu'en caleçon, moi ? Le crétin aux cheveux verts fit soudain son apparition, élégamment habillé d'un costume blanc et portant un bouquet de... mariée ?

" Oï ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous habillés comme ça ?

- Oh, mon petit Sanji... Tu n'as pas encore compris n'est-ce pas ? " me répondit Nami-san d'un air moqueur en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Déstabilisé, je ne répondis pas.

" Hihi... Désolée Sanji-kun. Mais Zoro est à moi désormais, siffla-t-elle, l'air triomphant.

- HEIIIIIIIN ? De-depuis quand tu... Nami-san... Connard de Marimo... " bafouillai-je.

Tous à l'exception de Zoro éclatèrent de rire, un horrible rire moqueur résonnant dans mes oreilles.

" Bretteur-san va beaucoup mieux avec Navigatrice-san que toi, fit nonchalamment remarquer Robin-chan.

- Ce sera un SUPER mariage, ajouta Franky.

- C'est clair ! Sanji on préfère que tu continues juste à nous faire à manger ! " renchérit Usopp.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

" QUOI ? MARIAGE ? NAMI-SAN ? MARIMO ? " hurlai-je les poings serrés, ce qui fit redoubler leurs rires d'intensité.

Zoro s'approcha, le visage toujours inexpressif, et passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Nami.

" J'ai toujours préféré les femmes. Je veux pas de toi le cuistot. Retourne dans ta cuisine. "

Nami éclata de rire et continua:

" Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un dans l'équipage qui soit amoureux de mon futur mari ! Capitaine, fais quelque chose !

- Désolé Sanji. Je trouverais un autre cuisinier, mais tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé la nourriture que tu me préparais ! Tu m'as jamais laissé mourir de faim, merci pour tout ! " intervint Luffy, tout souriant.

En l'espace d'une seconde j'entendis un dernier " Yo ho ho ho ! " de Brook, je vis un bras s'allonger vers moi puis je me retrouvais dans la mer, grelottant car j'étais toujours en caleçon et maintenant très loin du Sunny..

" NOOOOOOOOON !

- Sanji ! Sanji ! Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu es en nage ! Tu as besoin d'un médecin ! Ah ! C'est moi le médecin ici.. "

Effectivement j'étais bien en caleçon. Mais.. J'étais dans.. Mon lit ? Oh, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar alors. Mon Dieu. Chopper est penché sur moi, l'air inquiet.

" T'inquiète pas Chopper.. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Ma Nami chérie..

- Tu étais censé te lever à 7h comme d'habitude et il est déjà 9h30 ! Personne n'a réussi à te réveiller ! me reprocha le renne.

- Merde ! J'ai tant dormi que ça ? m'exclamai-je en me relevant et en manquant de renverser le jeune médecin.

- Même Zoro est déjà réveillé ! On t'attend tous depuis un moment, surtout Luffy ! " renchérit-il.

Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dormir autant ? Et en plus de ça j'ai fais un HORRIBLE et STUPIDE cauchemar ! Nami-san et ce crétin de... De toute façon, il ne l'aime pas, et ma Nami chérie est beaucoup trop bien pour cet imbécile. J'enfilais une chemise à la va-vite ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et calant Chopper sous mon bras, je courus vers la cuisine.

J'ouvris la porte en haletant et en déposant le petit docteur au sol, découvrant un spectacle assez désolant. Nami... Nami-san était occupée à calmer Luffy et Usopp. Robin-chan, très belle ce matin, lisait un livre. Franky buvait une bouteille de Cola, Brook une tasse de thé. L'autre crétin de marimo dormait encore, la tête posée sur la table à manger.

Mais le pire était l'état de mes casseroles... Apparemment, mes chéries avaient essayé, c'est bien le mot, de faire chauffer du lait pour ces morfales. Mes belles casseroles étaient devenues noires, et je venais de découvrir l'aspect que le lait a quand il est brûlé... Mais je n'en veux pas à mes beautés, elles sont tellement magnifiques ! Elles sont si gentilles qu'elles ont essayé de me remplacer !

" MANGEEEEEEEER ! SANJIIIIIII !

- Nami a voulu nous empoisonner... C'était immangeable... AÏE !

- Je préfère de très loin un SUPER Cola que... AÏE !

- Taisez-vous !

- Zzzzz...

- Oh mes lumières divines, pardonnez-moi, les implorai-je, un genou à terre. Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. J'étais un peu fatigué...

- Ne recommence plus !

- Oui Nami-san !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Cook-san. " me pardonna Robin-chan.

Elle me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Ma journée repartait d'un bon pied ! Je me dépêchais de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour atténuer le vacarme que faisait Luffy et les autres. Entre deux, tête de melon finit enfin par se réveiller. Complétement à l'ouest celui-là... Je m'asseyais en face de lui en laissant tout le monde se servir, après avoir moi-même servi mes deux belles demoiselles bien entendu.

Je m'étais levé en retard. Je n'avais pas faim ce matin. Et voir un certain abruti aux cheveux verts manger de bon entrain la nourriture que j'avais préparée me coupait encore plus l'appétit. Non pas qu'il me dégoutait, au contraire, il me fascinait... Son visage ne portait aucune imperfection, mon œil s'attardait sur ses yeux d'un vert presque noir. Il lui restait quelques miettes autour de la bouche.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais déjà à moitié levé, le bras droit tendu vers Zoro avec l'intention de le débarrasser de ces miettes si encombrantes sur son beau visage et de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses fines lèvres avec mes doigts...

" Hum hum. Hum hum ! HUM HUM ! "

Je me figeais, soudainement arrêté par la mélodieuse voix de ma Nami, ayant l'air d'un parfait idiot avec ma main qui était restée bloquée vers le bretteur, comme si elle cherchait désespérément à le toucher. Luffy était le seul qui continuait de manger, d'ailleurs il en profitait pour se servir dans les assiettes voisines, mais comme tout le monde à part Robin, il semblait stupéfait. Quant à Zoro, il avait les yeux écarquillés et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

" Qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu...? balbutia Usopp.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? " me demanda ma belle rousse d'un air sévère.

Immédiatement, je m'étais rassis, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Robin eut un petit rire.

" Je... Euh... Je m'apprêtais à le frapper discrètement, pour ne pas que tu me vois Nami-san ! Je suis désolééé.. "

J'eus pour seule réponse un grand coup sur la tête et la fin du petit-déjeuner se déroula normalement. Ils étaient tous sorti de la cuisine pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations, sauf LUI forcément !

" Alors le cuistot... Je vois que je ne te laisse vraiment pas indifférent, ironisa-t-il, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai dit que je voulais te frapper ! Ne te méprends pas, baka ! "

Soudainement, je me mis à penser à mon rêve... Ou plutôt à mon cauchemar. Et si Zoro était vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un ? D'une femme ? Ou pire, et si Nami-san était vraiment amoureuse d'un homme ? De... Lui ? Non non, voyons. Trop paumé pour cette déesse.

Je débarrassais la table et commençais à faire la vaisselle. A mon grand mécontentement, mais aussi pour mon plus grand bonheur, Marimo resta dans la cuisine. Il se leva même et entreprit de m'aider à laver les couverts, tandis que je lavais les assiettes.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tête de choux ?

- Tu ne veux pas de mon aide blondinet ? En plus je pensais que tu voulais me parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. "

Hier soir ! Ça m'était presque sorti de la tête...

" Eh... Eh bien?

- Tu n'es qu'un cuisinier pervers ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentais... Enfin, j'avais juste envie de baiser ! Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui et c'est tombé sur toi ! "

Je sentis mon égo se regonfler après ces paroles.

" La prochaine fois tu pourras peut-être vraiment aller au gré de tes envies ? Qui sait ? lui dis-je d'une voix coquine, en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux continuer à laver les plats s'il te plait ? Hein mon Zoro ? lui dis-je, en insistant bien sur " mon Zoro " .

- Que.. Ne m'appelle PLUS JAMAIS comme ça ! " me menaça-t-il, l'air furieux.

Ce mec est un crétin.. Et je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui ! Il faudrait que j'arrive à savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête un peu.

**SANJI : 2 - NAMI : 0**

**

* * *

**

Merci d'avoir lu ce 6e chapitre ! Déjà..! Grand moment d'émotion... Non je sors. A la prochaine !


	7. Tu m'énerves !

Date : 17/06/10

Réponses aux reviews :

_Anonyme _: Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que je me suis assez appuyée sur tes conseils .

_Folledingedu44_ : Merci, moi aussi j'aime bien ton histoire ! D'ailleurs j'attends toujours avec impatience chaque nouveau chapitre !

_Enzilia_ : Je verrais bien si ce rêve est prémonitoire ou pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

_Sid-X8_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je me le demande aussi, parce que moi même je ne sais pas encore !

_OuT-of-reach_ : J'espère que tu trouve que le " match " a bien avancé cette fois !

_Lorelei_ : Voila enfin un peu de ZoroxNami, j'espère que tu sera satisfaite !

Note : Je suis en vacances, donc les chapitres arriveront un peu plus vite je pense ! Bonne lecture à tous .

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tu m'énerves !**

POV NAMI**  
**

Dès mon réveil, j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de calmer Luffy et compagnie, et tout ça à cause de ce crétin de cuisinier ! Lui qui est toujours réveillé le premier, il s'est levé deux heures plus tard que d'habitude ! J'ai même essayé de leur faire à manger avec Robin... A l'avenir je les laisserai se débrouiller, ou au pire ils mourront de faim.

Finalement, Sanji s'est levé et nous a préparé à manger. A table il se comportait de manière étrange: il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Zoro, et à un moment il avait le bras tendu vers lui, pour soit disant le frapper. Et Zoro, lui, ne réagissait même pas. Drôle de technique de combat ! Ce ne sont que des imbéciles.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ma discussion avec Robin. Par " pulsions " j'imagine qu'elle veut dire des pulsions euh... Non, enfin je n'ai jamais encore eu de telles expériences. Mais c'est vrai que quand je suis près de lui, j'ai comme une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire ? Dès qu'il s'agit de lui, je ne suis plus du tout sure de moi !

Maintenant j'étais allongée sur mon divan, près de la proue. Il n'y avait pas tant de soleil que ça, mais il faisait bon. Depuis ce matin j'ai remarqué quelques mouettes, nous nous rapprochons surement d'une île. Soudain, j'entendis une conversation entre le charpentier et le cuisinier.

" Hé le cuistot, ce serait SUPER sympa que tu tondes le gazon !

- Je suis pas la pour ça ! Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Tous les autres sont occupés, y compris moi !

- Va plutôt demander à tête de petit pois, qui est "occupé" à dormir là-bas ! "

C'est vrai que l'herbe commençait à pousser. Peut-être même qu'il y avait plein de... D'horribles petites bêtes dedans qui viendraient m'attaquer..! Je décidai d'apporter mon aide au cyborg.

" Sanji-kun ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu tondes l'herbe !

- A tes ordres Nami-swan !

- Merci ! " me lança Franky en regardant le blond d'un air désespéré.

Chopper faisait sécher des plantes à côté de moi. Nouveau médicament ? Luffy devait être quelque part sur le bateau en train de jouer avec Usopp. Robin se relaxait dans la salle de bain et Brook nous jouait un air de violon assis sur la balançoire. Sanji avait commencé à tondre la pelouse, ce qui faisait pas mal de bruit. Je me demandais si Zoro dormait toujours.

" Hé oooh tête de marimo ! A moins que tu veuilles que je passe sur toi avec la tondeuse, dégage de là ! "

Le sabreur ouvrit un œil menaçant, mais le cuisinier s'en moqua éperdument.

" A moins que tu ne veuilles que je vienne tondre ta pelouse ? ajouta-t-il, amusé.

- Espèce de... Sourcils Roulés.. "

Vraiment... Ce dragueur à deux balles ne le laissera donc jamais tranquille avec ses cheveux ? Même s'ils sont verts, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Mais pourquoi Zoro rougit ? C'est la deuxième fois en très peu de temps que je le vois mal à l'aise. Étonnant venant de la part du fier Roronoa Zoro...

Attendez. Tondre sa pelouse ? Zoro, gêné ? Et si ça n'avait pas de rapports avec ses cheveux mais avec...

" AAAH !

- Naaaaaaaaaami-swaaaaaaan qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu ne vas pas bien mon petit oiseau des îles ? s'écria le blond en accourant vers moi.

- Vous faites trop de bruits. Je vais dormir ailleurs. "

Rien qu'un instant... Une horrible idée m'est parvenue, je ne sais comment... Non, je suis trop paranoïaque. Impossible ! Pas Sanji... Non non, il est hétéro, c'est sur à 100% !

" Oui ne t'inquiète pas Sanji-kun, tout va très bien !

- Si tu as un problème vient me voir ma divine beauté ! " roucoula-t-il, des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir...

- Ouiii Nami-san ? OUILLE !

- Arrête de m'interrompre imbécile ! Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Ouiii, je suis amoureux des deux plus belles femmes du monde ! Robin-chan et toi Nami-swaaan ! "

Impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur ce sujet là avec lui... De toute façon, je me fais trop d'idées. Comment j'ai pu croire une chose pareille ? Je deviens jalouse de n'importe qui... Je le laissai continuer de tondre le gazon et me levai.

Il me semblait que Zoro soit allé vers sa chambre. Je suis rentrée dans le couloir, croisant Luffy et Usopp, qui portaient des tubes remplis de liquides de vives couleurs. Qu'allaient-ils encore faire comme bêtises ? Tant pis, cette fois je ne m'en occuperais pas. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leurs occupations qu'ils ne me virent pas passer. J'espère que le prochain nakama que choisira cet idiot de capitaine possédera cette chose dont seules Robin et moi sommes dotées: l'Intelligence.

J'entendis une forte respiration. Puis un ronflement. C'était bien la chambre du bretteur. Je n'y étais allée qu'une fois, lorsque nous avions visité le Sunny. C'était une chambre sobre, rien de spécial dans la décoration, le strict minimum. A l'image de son occupant.

Frapper à la porte ne servirait à rien et ne le réveillerait pas, loin de là, donc j'entrai directement. Et là, comme une parfaite idiote je ne pouvais plus bouger ni réfléchir... Face à moi, une vision parfaite. Zoro dormant dans son lit, son beau visage paisible, un drap recouvrant seulement ses jambes, ses bras repliés derrière sa tête, son torse tellement musclé qu'un insecte pourrait y faire du toboggan... Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...

Guidée par mon instinct, j'avançais vers lui, les yeux toujours rivés sur son corps d'athlète et surtout sur son visage qui semblait si serein. Pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu qu'il ne change. Il était si beau comme ça. Maintenant j'étais assise sur son lit, à ses côtés. Ma main s'était permise de passer le long de son torse pour finalement se perdre dans ses cheveux verts.

Pourvu que cela ne s'arrête pas. C'est tout ce que je me disais. J'avais ma main gauche pour appui à côté de lui et ma main droite ne pouvait se détacher de ses cheveux, sa joue, son cou, son torse, ses bras... Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, pouvoir le toucher me rassurait.

Soudain il attrapa ma main, sans ouvrir les yeux ni se redresser, me faisant sursauter. Prise la main dans le sac, c'était le cas de le dire... Fautive, j'essayais de me dégager pour pouvoir m'échapper en espérant qu'il ne me pose pas de question. Mais il ne me lâcha pas et tout ce que réussi à faire était de m'étaler de tout mon long sur lui... Oups.

" Nami tu fais quoi là au juste ? "

Ah, il se décide enfin à me parler. Et s'il voudrait bien me lâcher ce serait sympa. Enfin, je suis très bien ici mais...

" Euh, je venais juste voir si tu allais bien. Tu te rappelle de la fiche de santé pour Chopper, et euh voilà c'est pour ça, ai-je menti.

- Et pour vérifier si je vais bien tu me caresse partout et ensuite tu t'allonges sur moi ? demanda-t-il, l'air dubitatif.

- Je... Je t'ai pas caressé partout ! Je regardais si tu avais de la fièvre, c'est tout !

- Je sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais tu mens mieux que ça d'habitude.

- Ah bon ? Merci c'est gentil.

- C'était pas un compliment.

- Venant de toi je le prends pour un compliment.

- Euh, ouais. Mais tu pourrais pas te relever au moins ? "

Gênée, je me relevais d'un bond.

" Mais c'est toi qui me lâchais pas ! protestai-je.

- Pas du tout, c'est toi qui restait collée à moi.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Comme toujours, et comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais toi... C'est différent ! "

Je m'étais jetée sur lui et avait enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Aussitôt son odeur masculine emplit mes narines, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

" Nami ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu veux encore de l'argent ?

- Tais-toi idiot...

- ...

- Je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

- ...

- S'il te plait.

- Ok. Mais fais pas de bruit. "

Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif. Il m'a pourtant laissée dormir avec lui, je ne rêve pas... Hihi ! Je allongeai à sa droite, ma tête et ma main posée sur son torse. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, je me sentais encore mieux que tout à l'heure. Peu de temps après, je réentendis sa respiration et sentis son torse se soulever légèrement de temps en temps. Déjà endormi cet idiot.

**SANJI : 2 - NAMI : 1**

**

* * *

**

Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçus.


	8. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Date : 22/06/10

Réponses aux reviews :

_Enzilia_ : Merci d'être toujours fidèle à chaque nouveau chapitre ^^

_Anonyme_ : Merci! Je l'ai trouvée dans ma tête, elle m'est venue comme ça cette expression xD

_OuT-of-reach_ : Au début je ne savais pas trop quoi inventer pour les bêtises de Luffy et Ussop, mais je m'étais dit que ce qu'ils tenaient étaient des échantillons de Chopper, des trucs de chimie, quelque chose comme ça. Puis lorsque tu as dit que c'était de la peinture ça m'a donné une autre idée ^^ ! Merci pour l'idée et ta review !

_Nami2_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Note : Voici le 8e chapitre ! J'avais prévu de le poster hier, mais comme je l'ai écris hier soir j'ai pu le poster qu'aujourd'hui, désolée. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !**

POV SANJI**  
**

Après ma douche, je me sentais revigoré. Je venais à peine de retourner dans ma cuisine, que mon épéiste préféré avait désertée, que quelqu'un avait déjà besoin de mon aide. Franky voulait que je tonde le gazon... Il manquait plus que ça. Mais comme ma Nami chérie me l'a demandé, ce n'était plus une corvée !

Encore une fois, mes pensées s'orientèrent vers un certain bretteur. Putain ! Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de visualiser son visage, de vouloir le toucher encore et encore et de sentir son odeur, que je reconnaitrais entre mille, flottant dans la pièce. J'étais devenu dépendant de cet homme.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, j'entendis un grand " BOUM ! " venant d'en bas. J'abandonnai mes ingrédients et me précipitai dans le salon où se trouvait l'aquarium. J'avais vu juste, c'est bien là qu'avait eu lieu l'explosion.

Apparemment, j'étais le premier arrivé sur les lieux, mis à part les deux qui semblaient être les responsables de ce capharnaüm, j'ai nommé Monkey D. Luffy futur seigneur des crétins ainsi que son fidèle acolyte Usopp alias Sogeking, déjà proclamé roi des abrutis.

Rien ne semblait être cassé dans la pièce, mais un géant écran de fumée me cachait l'aquarium. Mon capitaine, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, le regardait et me tournait le dos, tandis que l'autre trouillard s'était réfugié sous la table.

" Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !

- Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Sanjiiii aide-nous ! me supplia Long-Nez d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais regardez-moi au moins, je préfère avoir vos visages devant moi plutôt que vos... Postérieurs. "

Lentement le " roi du tir " se dégagea de sous la table. Puis, dans un mouvement synchronisé, Luffy et lui se tournèrent vers moi.

" AAH ! " criai-je en reculant de quelques pas, me heurtant à quelque chose de... Mou et dur à la fois ?

Je me retournai vivement et tombai sur... ce crétin de tête d'algues. Je m'étais cogné contre son torse et les gardes de ses trois sabres m'étaient rentrés dans le flanc droit. Même pas mal bien sur, mais cet idiot aurait pu m'éviter !

" Oï oï, pourquoi tu cries comme une petite fi... commença-t-il avec un rictus moqueur, mais il s'arrêta en voyant les deux énergumènes au fond de la pièce.

- LUFFYYYYYYYYYY ! USOOOOOOOOOOPP ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE VOUS FAISIEZ, NON JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS LE SAVOIR, MAIS DONNEZ-MOI 10000 BERRYS CHACUN POUR VOUS EXCUSER DU DERANGEMENT ! Y'A DES GENS QUI SONT OCCUPES ici...? "

Ah, ma douce Nami-swaaan ! Je ne l'avais pas remarquée, je crois qu'elle est arrivée en même temps que Zoro. Une aura dangereuse flottait autour d'elle, mais Nami-swan est tellement belle quand elle est énervée ! Et puis cette drôle d'ombre se dissipait peu à peu. Nami-swan est tellement éblouissante quand elle se calme !

" Yo ho ho ho ! Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue avec ce bruit, j'en ai encore la chair de poule ! Ah c'est vrai. Je n'ai plus de...! s'interrompit le squelette musicien en voyant le spectacle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Oh. "

Robin-chwaaan ! Ah, Robin-chwan est tellement magnifique quand elle inexpressive !

" C'était quoi ça ? Me dites pas que vous avez encore endommagé mon suuuuper bateau ! soupira le cyborg aux cheveux bleu en écarquillant soudainement les yeux.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ? Mais... Ce sont mes échantillooooooooons ! " s'écria Chopper.

Contrairement aux autres, ce que le jeune médecin remarqua en premier fut des tubes contenant d'étranges liquides renversés au sol. De la fumée ou de la mousse blanche s'échappait de quelques uns. Après avoir mesuré l'ampleur des dégâts, il remarqua enfin les deux imbéciles en poussant un petit cri.

" On est désolés, on va tout nettoyer ! " firent Luffy et Usopp d'une même voix.

D'un accord commun, nous nous sommes tous regardés et avons éclaté de rire, sauf Chopper qui était occupé à pleurer sur son matériel de chimie, ou de médecine, je ne sais pas. Ça faisait longtemps que nous avions partagé un tel moment de complicité. Et voir Zoro rire de bon cœur me faisait du bien.

Robin-chan alla consoler le petit renne et Nami-san alla s'occuper des deux cas. Deux cas aux vêtements et aux visages recouverts d'une substance rose fuchsia, rouge et violette à faire pâlir de jalousie le maquillage de Mister 2.

" Pourquoi vous rigolez ? s'étonna Luffy.

- Bande d'idiots ! " s'énerva ma belle navigatrice qui avait repris son sérieux.

Elle s'empara d'un chiffon et frotta énergiquement le visage élastique du capitaine. Rien à faire, ça ne partait pas. Franky leur présenta un miroir et ils eurent tous les deux un choc.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que çaaaaa ! s'exclama le canonnier.

- QUI M'A PEINT LA FIGURE ? hurla Luffy

- BAKA ! fîmes Zoro, Nami-san et moi à l'unisson.

- Senchou-san, ce n'est pas de la peinture que tu as sur le visage, c'est ce que contenaient les tubes d'expérience de Chopper, lui expliqua ma Robin-chan.

- Aaaah, je vois.

- Non Mugiwara, TU NE VOIS PAS ! " explosa soudainement le charpentier.

Et pour cause, la fumée devant l'aquarium s'était enfin dissipée mais avait laissé place à la même chose qui ornaient les visages des deux imbéciles: des énormes traces roses, rouges et violettes. On distinguait à peine les poissons.

" VOUS ALLEZ ME NETTOYER TOUT ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT MUGIWARA ET TOI LE TROUILLARD LA BAS ! " s'emporta le cyborg.

Au bout d'un moment, avec un Chopper enfin consolé, nous étions tous assis sur les banquettes près de l'aquarium ou nous pouvions enfin regarder les poissons. Notre petit docteur nous avait expliqué qu'il nécessitait seulement du dissolvant pour effacer ces traces. Nous avons laissé les deux responsables réparer leurs bêtises puis les avons laissé s'expliquer.

" Bon en tout cas maintenant vous vous débrouillez avec ça pour enlever ce qu'il y a sur vous, leur fit Nami-san en déposant le flacon de dissolvant sur la table.

- Alors, dîtes-nous tout, ajouta Robin-chan en souriant.

- On voulait faire une surprise... commença Luffy regardant ailleurs.

- Parce-que c'est bientôt son anniversaire... poursuivit Usopp la tête tellement baissée qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux.

- De qui est-ce bientôt l'anniversaire ? demanda poliment Brook.

- Ben dans 4 jours c'est l'anniversaire de Zoro ! Alors on voulait décorer la pièce en avance pour faire la fête ici, le renseigna le capitaine.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeh c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Zoro ? " m'écriai-je en même temps que Nami-san.

Tiens, depuis quand elle s'intéresse à lui ?

" Ouais et alors? nous répondit le principal intéressé. C'est pas la peine de faire une fête pour ça.

- Et pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de mes expériences ? reprit Chopper les larmes aux yeux.

- Ah... Ca c'est l'idée d'Usopp.

- C'est... C'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste dit à Luffy que si on prenait tes tubes et qu'on mélangeait tous les liquides ça ferait une explosion de couleurs alors il a foncé vers ton laboratoire...

- Menteur ! Tu m'as aidé à les prendre et tu as dit que ça ferait une jolie décoration et tu...

- ÇA SUFFIT ! "

Ma belle Nami-san les fit taire d'un magnifique coup de poing chacun et changea de sujet:

" Au fait, je voulais vous dire que nous allions bientôt arriver sur une île. Nous y serons surement d'ici l'anniversaire. "

Pourquoi elle reparle de son anniversaire ?

" Chouette, une île !

- Luffy ! Comme punition je pourrais très bien t'interdire de descendre sur l'île et de rester garder le bateau... fit-elle, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

- Nooon Nami je te donnerais tout l'argent que tu veux mais fais pas ça ! "

Finalement, après de multiples excuses pour le dérangement, Luffy et Usopp eurent comme punition de laver le sol dans tout le Sunny, puis nous étions tous retournés à nos occupations. Ils m'avaient bien fait perdre mon temps ces gamins !

De retour dans ma cuisine, je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête: sortir le grand jeu à Zoro pour son anniversaire lorsque nous serions sur l'île !

**SANJI : 2 - NAMI : 1

* * *

**

Et voila ! Bon, pour les trucs de chimie j'ai aucune explication pour " l'explosion de couleurs " , je vais passer la dessus ( nulle en chimie, heureusement j'en ai plus l'année prochaine ) . Merci de m'avoir lue !


	9. Tu n'es pas faite pour perdre !

Date : 30/06/10

Note 1 : Merde, à cause d'une fausse manip ( comme je suis douée ) j'ai voulu faire une maj de ce chapitre mais sans prendre en compte les réponses au reviews que j'avais mis la.. Donc elles ont été effacées ! J'imagine que les concerné(e)s les ont lu, puis ça fait longtemps alors j'ai vraiment la flemme de les refaire, désolée !

Note 2 : Ah ben celui la j'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire... J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Tu n'es pas faite pour perdre !**

POV NAMI**  
**

CES... SALES... CRÉTINS...! Je t'en ficherais moi, des décorations faites d'explosions de couleurs... Surtout quand le principal concerné n'aime pas ce genre de choses. Ils préfèrent organiser une fête qui leur plait à eux ou à Zoro ? N'importe quoi, ils vont encore m'entendre au dîner ceux là !

Et dire que si rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu je serais encore en train de dormir à ses côtés... Le bonheur. Mais non, il a encore fallu que ces sales petits [censuré] fassent encore une de leurs [censuré] de [censuré] ! Zoro s'était levé en premier et m'avait dit l'air de rien qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir. Il n'a surement pas dû très bien saisir le sens de mes actes mais au moins il ne m'a pas repoussée ! Continue comme ça Nami, tu n'es pas faite pour perdre !

En plus, dans deux jours à peu près nous serons sur l'île. Donc il me restait encore deux jours de plus pour réfléchir à un plan d'action pour l'anniversaire de mon bretteur. Que faire ? Lui offrir un autre sabre ? Non, trop cher. Et je serais étonnée qu'il sache se battre avec quatre épées. Puis où mettrait-il la quatrième..? Euh, bref.

Il était à présent deux heures de l'après-midi. Luffy et Usopp étaient toujours en train de nettoyer, Franky dirigeait le Sunny, Robin et Brook faisaient une partie d'échec sur le pont. Je ne voyais pas Chopper, il devait être dans son infirmerie. Zoro était surement dans la vigie. Et Sanji ? Surement à la cuisine. Cuisine ? Sanji ? Plan d'action ? C'est ça !

Les bonnes idées se développent toujours en mangeant, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'aille à la cuisine où je me ferais servir un merveilleux petit encas. Quant à Sanji, c'est un dragueur à deux balles, un gentleman, ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je trouve le moyen de me faire draguer devant Zoro qui sera mort de jalousie, et voila, dans la poche ! Je n'aurais même pas à convaincre le cuisinier de le faire, de toute façon il drague tout le monde. Mais Zoro ne sera pas étonné de le voir essayer de m'avoir dans ses filets... Non, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir avec une femme...

" Nami, j'ai déjà nettoyé la moitié du Sunny ! "

Quelqu'un d'autre...

" Mais Usopp a toujours pas fini... "

Quelqu'un qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir avec une femme...

" Puisque j'ai fini ma part de travail je peux aller manger quelque chose ? "

Oui !

" Oï Nami, j'ai faiiiiiiim...

- Abruti de capitaine, va donc manger et laisse moi tranquille !

- Yosh ! "

Mais oui, Luffy correspond parfaitement à... Aaaaaah?

" AAAAAAAAH !

- Oups !

- LUFFYYYYY ! Mes mandariniers !

- Désolé Nami. AÏÏÏÏE ! "

Cet espèce d'idiot sans cervelle a voulu se projeter vers la cuisine sauf qu'il m'a emmenée avec lui ! Et on a atterri dans mes mandariniers, les mandariniers de Belmer-san... Mais ça allait, ils n'avaient pas été abimés et Luffy a fini avec quatre bosses sur la tête.

Je descendis l'escalier en sa compagnie. Il semblait calme, maintenant. Tant mieux, il devrait être comme ça plus souvent. Nous allions entrer dans la cuisine quand nous avons entendu des éclats de voix:

" Love-Cook ! T'as fini oui !

- Tu semblais pourtant bien apprécier hier soir !

- C'est normal si tu as essayé de m'empoisonner avec ton gingendre... gringembre...

- DU GINGEMBRE !

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore...

- Tête de chou !

- Tête de citron !

- Tête de petits pois !

- Hé ! Mmh...

- ... "

Je pensais que Zoro était dans la vigie, mais apparemment je m'étais trompée. On n'entendait plus rien, même pas de bruits de lutte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent...

" Dis Nami je suis sur que Sanji essaie de faire goûter une de ses nouvelles recettes à Zoro ! Un plat au gigendre ! J'en salive déjà, me déclara Luffy les yeux fixés sur la porte la bouche ouverte.

- C'est le gingembre Luffy, le gingembre.

- MOI AUSSI JE VEUX GOÛTER LE NOUVEAU PLAAAT ! " s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte brutalement.

*Gros blanc*

Parfois, même les gens intelligents ne peuvent comprendre certaines choses. Justement, mon cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure en essayant désespérément de comprendre pourquoi Sanji n'avait plus sa chemise et était tout rouge, pourquoi Zoro nous regardait comme s'il allait nous tuer et pourquoi juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

" Sanji, tu fais une nouvelle recette et tu proposes à Zoro de goûter en premier alors que c'est moi le capitaine et en plus tu essaies une nouvelle technique de combat avec lui sans moi ! Je te boude, tu devras me faire deux tartes à la fraise ! Et vous pouvez me montrer votre nouvelle technique ? Elle a l'air géniaaaaaale !

- J'ai même fais trois tartes à l'avance, elles sont là-dedans... lui répondit le cuisinier en désignant le four d'un coup de tête.

- On te montrera notre nouvelle technique de combat quand... Quand elle sera au point, ajouta le bretteur d'un air absent.

- Vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? intervenais-je, suspicieuse.

- Rien ma Nami-swan, on discutait entre hommes ! Veux-tu un rafraichissement ? Il fait si chaud aujourd'hui!

- Ah che vois, ché pour cha que Chanji a enlevé cha chemise ! commenta Luffy, mordant dans une des tartes.

- Tu as tout compris Capitaine ! Ce cuistot est un vrai pervers ! Bon moi je vais faire quelque chose d'utile au moins, je vais m'entraîner !

- C'est plutôt toi qui passe ton temps torse nu, c'est donc TOI le pervers ! Et parce que pour toi faire à manger c'est inutile ? Si tu veux je te laisse te débrouiller, abruti de marimo ! "

Zoro partit, mécontent, en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte. Même énervé il est toujours beau...

" Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à cette scène Nami chérie... Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te serve?

- Hm... Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois je vous frapperais pour vous calmer. En fait je n'ai pas soif, j'ai plutôt faim.

- Dans ce cas là tu auras droit à des gaufres ! J'en ai fait pour le goûter, vu que Luffy ne nous laissera surement pas une miette des tartes aux fraises, et tu seras la première à les goûter ma déesse !

- C'est gentil Sanji-kun, merci.

- De rien Nami-swaaan ! Je ferais tout pour toi ! J'irai même jusqu'à me couper en mille morceaux s'il le faut !

- Nooon Sanji je peux pas vivre sans toi *crunch crunch* et ta *crunch crunch* cuisiiiine, pleura l'imbécile au chapeau de paille.

- Euh non, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la. Qui fera à manger sinon ?

- Tu as raison Nami-san ! Je ne me couperais pas en mille morceaux !

- Ouais ! Trop cooool !

- Nami d'amouuuur tu es tellement mignonne quand tu manges !

- Tais-toi !

- Pas de problème mon petit ange ! "

Rah, cet idiot... Ça me rappelle que Sanji aussi avait été interpellé par la nouvelle de l'anniversaire de Zoro. Je sais bien que malgré les apparences, Zoro et lui ne se détestent pas mais... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je trouverais, comme toujours ! Faisons un point.

Quand nous arriverons sur l'île - elles sont délicieuses ces gaufres à la chantilly, je vais encore en reprendre une - je trouverais un moyen d'enjôler Luffy afin de faire réagir le sabreur. Bien sur mon plan fonctionnera et nous serons... Ensemble..!

Quant au cuisinier... Il était en train de disputer le capitaine qui avait mit du gâteau partout. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. La même chose qui fait que quelque chose ne va pas entre Zoro et lui en ce moment. Il me drague beaucoup moins. Il s'intéresse à SON anniversaire. Il tend le bras vers LUI comme s'il voulait LE caresser. Il est seul avec LUI dans la cuisine, torse nu et dans SES bras. Et pour finir, il veut LUI "tondre le gazon" ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sanji ?

**SANJI : 2 - NAMI : 1

* * *

**

Je sais (enfin) comment cette fic se terminera, qui sera ou sera pas avec qui ! Voulez-vous qu'elle se termine vite, c'est à dire qu'on arrive sur l'île dans deux chapitres, où que je la fasse durer encore ? Merci de m'avoir lue !


	10. Message

Date : 08/08/10

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je tenais a vous faire passer un message afin de vous dire que je suis désolée pour mon retard. Je comptais beaucoup avancer pendant le mois de juillet mais finalement j'ai été plus occupée que prévu, j'ai manqué d'inspiration et j'ai beaucoup lu d'autres fics, notamment sur _Harry Potter_, les Draco x Harry dont je suis devenue particulierement fan ! Mais bon, pour moi Sanji et Zoro restent toujours le couple numero 1 ! Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir poster avant le 30 aout, date de mon retour de l'étranger, mais je peux vous dire que ma fic a bien avancé car j'écris la suite à la main tous les soirs. Encore désolée et merci à toute celles qui suivent mon histoire !

PS : Juste avant de partir en vacances j'ai vu le tant attendu _Strong World_ ! Je l'ai trouve par hasard, forcement quand je ne le cherchais pas ! Je l'ai trouvé super, j'adore Zoro et Sanji qui se retrouvent au bout d'une semaine en se disant " Ah. C'est toi. " avec Usopp bouche bée et Chopper qui lui saute dans les bras ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoires d'amour dans l'équipage, parce que j'ai trouvé que ce film faisait très LuNa !

Voila, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, encore merci et à bientôt !


	11. Ne pas le frapper !

Date : 10/10/10

Note concernant ma vie passionnante (ou pas) : Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. Ça fait précisément 3 mois et 10 jours que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre.. Si la suite était attendue, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir tardé à la poster, surtout qu'elle était écrite, mais à la main. Pour faire court, après mon retour des vacances seulement 2 jours avant la rentrée, vous comprenez bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de choses à faire. Ensuite la rentrée.. Assez difficile et je suis devenue un peu.. Disons que j'ai beaucoup changé. ( Zoro : Bon elle va arrêter de raconter sa vie la ? Moi : Ça va, ça va..! ) Sans parler de la nouvelle charge de travail que j'ai, vive la 1ère ES (blague) ! Puis j'ai moins accès à mon ordinateur maintenant, ou plutôt à internet que mes parents m'enlèvent pour que je travaille. Donc pas facile de poster ces derniers temps, et encore une fois je suis désolée.

Note concernant _Elle ou Lui ?_ : Ce nouveau chapitre, j'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a très longtemps et voici le mélange que ça donne avec ce que j'ai écrit en vacances. J'espère que c'est pas trop un grand n'importe quoi ! J'ai l'impression que ma fic fait trop gamine, pas assez mature par rapport aux nombreuses fics que j'ai pu lire, sur _Harry Potter_ par exemple. Mais dans tous les cas, peu importe le temps que ça prendra je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic !

Réponses aux reviews :

_Enzilia_ : Et non Nami n'a pas encore compris, du moins presque pas ! J'ai beaucoup hésité la dessus, mais si Nami et Sanji comprenaient tout directement ce serait moins marrant non ? Mais t'inquiète pas, ça changera bientôt ! Merci pour cette review .

_Folledingedu44_ : Merci à toi ! D'ailleurs après avoir posté ce chapitre je vais aller lire le dernier chapitre de ta fic, héhé !

_Beautiful Draco_ : Ah c'est vrai, enfin pour être honnête je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai mis un point à Nami ! Mais comme plusieurs personnes m'ont fait la remarque je vais lui enlever le point ! Et je tenais à te remercier car en jetant un coup d'œil à ton profil j'ai pu découvrir la fiction Et Harry aima Draco de Artoung et c'est l'une des plus belles fics que j'ai lu ! Puis une fic enchainant une autre, j'ai commencé à vraiment lire plein de fics sur Draco et Harry donc je considère que c'est grâce à toi ! Donc, merci ^^

_Sid-X8_ : Aussi bête que ça puisse l'être quand j'ai parlé de gaufres, c'est parce que sur le moment j'avais envie d'en manger ! D'ailleurs ça me redonne envie la O_O ! ( Sanji : Oï, c'est pas toi qui voulait faire un régime ? Moi : ... )

_Lorelei_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris est un peu marrant, c'est mon premier but .

_Nami2_ : Merci ! Et bien je te dirais que les homophobes ratent beaucoup de choses hihi !

_2Passage_ : Merci beaucoup ! Comme tu l'as peut être compris, j'adore le couple ZoroxSanji donc c'est vrai que je fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour le ZoroxNami .. Mais c'est vrai que ma fic se base la dessus donc je vais essayer de plus développer ce couple, comme tu le dis !

_tit-sama_ : Effectivement, VIVE LE ZOROxSANJI ! Merci pour la review !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Ne pas le frapper !**

POV SANJI**  
**

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à cette tête de petits pois franchement ? Une caisse remplie de bouteilles de toutes sortes d'alcool ? Ou peut-être une coloration pour ne plus avoir l'air d'une tête d'algues. Bonne idée ça. Je pourrais même me servir du matériel de chimie de Chopper.

C'était le bordel dans ma tête. Pourquoi je me torturais pour ça ? Ce n'était que son anniversaire. Pour lui ce n'est pas si important. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien lui faire plaisir. Que personne n'aille croire que je me souciais du bien être de Marimo ! C'était uniquement parce que lui faire plaisir m'aurait fait plaisir !

La porte qui s'ouvre brutalement. Des bruits de pas aussi délicats que ceux d'un éléphant. Un intrus aux cheveux verts s'était introduit dans ma cuisine ! Je faisais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continuais de cuisiner. Il ouvre un placard dans mon dos, surement celui qui contient les bouteilles de saké, et fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Il sait que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer.

" Surtout te gènes pas, pseudo bretteur !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, pseudo cuisinier !

- Quelle répartie...

- Laisse-moi boire en paix ! "

Sur ces mots, il s'assit et osa croiser ses jambes sur la table. Juste pour me provoquer... Mais au moins ça prouve qu'elle m'accorde de l'attention, cette chère et tendre petite tête de melon ! Joueur, je vins m'assoir à ses côtés.

" Tu as bien aimé le repas d'hier soir ?

- On a mangé quoi déjà hier soir ? "

Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas le frapper. NE PAS LE FRAPPER !

" Entrecôte grillée. Frites. "

Pourquoi s'emmerder à faire de vraies phrases pour un connard qui ne se souvient même pas de ce que je lui ait fait à manger hier ?

" Ah oui ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait un étrange arrière goût. Mais sinon c'était bon comme d'habitude, si c'est ça que tu voulais entendre, Love-Cook.

- Merci... Tu connais le gingembre ?

- Le quoi ? me demanda-t-il avec un air faussement intéressé.

- Le gingembre ! J'en avais mis dans ton assiette.

- Et donc ?

- C'est bien pour ça que je te demande si tu connais les effets du gingembre !

- C'est pas moi l'expert en cuisine ici ! Alors c'est quoi ? "

NE PAS LE FRAPPER. NE PAS LE FRAPPER. NE-PAS-LE-FRAPPER !

" Cet aliment a des propriétés aphrodisiaques et c'est pour ça que tu as dû euh, surement avoir très chaud quand je t'ai allumé Marimo ! Ah ah ah ! "

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de rire après lui avoir révélé mon plan d'hier soir. J'ai bien fait de me retenir de le frapper, c'est encore mieux quand il fait cette tête là ! Quoi de mieux qu'une tête de brocoli rouge de colère ?

" Toi...

- Eh c'était juste de la nourriture ! "

Oï. C'est quoi ce regard ? Il veut vraiment me tuer ma parole ! Il se releva d'un bond et dégaina l'un de ses sabres. J'eus juste le temps de le contrer avec ma jambe droite.

" Tu vois Marimo, lui expliquai-je en tirant une bouffée de ma cigarette, j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction alors j'ai préféré t'influencer en te faisant avaler ça !

- En essayant de me droguer oui ! Cuisinier pervers ! Soit disant amoureux de Robin et Na... "

Je le coupai en plein dans sa phrase en l'embrassant. Désolé, quand tu t'énerves sur moi tu es vraiment mignon ! En plus il me répondait alors qu'il n'aille pas dire après que je l'ai forcé ! Notre premier vrai baiser... Ce fût un baiser chaste, mais long. Je sentais ses lèvres se mouvoir lentement contre les miennes ainsi qu'une sensation de bien être que je n'avais jamais ressentie se répandre en moi. Il avait repassé ses bras autour de mes hanches et moi autour de son cou. Mais soudainement, il s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?

" Love-Cook ! T'as fini oui ! "

Non mais je rêve ? Il ose me dire ça, et en plus il me tenait toujours dans ses bras !

" Tu semblais pourtant bien apprécier hier soir !

- C'est normal si tu as essayé de m'empoisonner avec ton gingendre... gringembre...

- DU GINGEMBRE !

- Ouais c'est ce que je dis, le gin... Grin... Bref, recommence pas ça !

- Je fais ce que je veux Marimo ! Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être vraiment t'empoisonner la prochaine fois !

- Je t'aurais tranché la gorge avant !

- Tête de chou !

- Tête de citron !

- Tête de petits pois !

- Hé ! Mmh...

- ... "

Note pour moi-même: marimo grogne comme un sanglier en rut. Bon, en rut, c'est déjà ça.

...

Note pour moi-même bis: le marimo semble bien aimer me déshabiller.

...

Note pour moi-même... Quoi ! Comment ça il y en a qui veulent avoir les détails ! Mais... Ce ne sont que des pervers ! Ah pardon, c'est moi le pervers ici.

Je crois que je suis au paradis. Un paradis vert.. On s'embrassait. Simplement. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je finis même par sentir sa langue rentrer légèrement dans ma bouche entrouverte... Comme c'était bon. Encore cette sensation de bien être et l'impression de me mélanger à lui, de lui donner une part de moi-même. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir quand il m'enleva ma chemise. Marimo teme, sale pervers de..

- MOI AUSSI JE VEUX GOÛTER LE NOUVEAU PLAAAT ! " cria Luffy en ouvrant la porte dans un grand bruit.

*Gros blanc*

Un jour je le découperais en morceaux avec un des katanas de sanglier en rut, je le ferais bouillir accompagné d'une sauce au poivre et le servirais aux autres sans rien dire. Ouais. Un jour. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire " Zoro " - bon c'est le premier mot qui me soit venu à l'esprit - je m'étais écarté de ce dernier et avait remis ma chemise mais sans la fermer.

" Sanji, tu fais une nouvelle recette et tu proposes à Zoro de goûter en premier alors que c'est moi le capitaine et en plus tu essaies une nouvelle technique de combat avec lui sans moi ! Je te boude, tu devras me faire deux tartes à la fraise ! Et vous pouvez me montrer votre nouvelle technique ? Elle a l'air géniaaaaaale ! "

Après quelques petites complications, Zoro finit par sortir énervé en claquant la porte. Même énervé il est toujours beau... Argh ! Il faut que je me reprenne, après tout je ne suis pas seul. Je servis des gaufres à Nami qui était entrée en même temps que Luffy.

" Luffy, mange proprement tu en mets partout, baka !

- Pardon, mais c'est trop bon ! * s'excusa-t-il.

- Je suis la pour faire la cuisine, pas le ménage ! "

Un rayon de soleil illumina soudainement la pièce. Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas un rayon de soleil, c'est encore mieux ! C'est...

" Robin-chwaaan ! Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Une limonade s'il te plait Cook-san.

- Tout de suite ma Robin-chwan ! "

J'entendis Nami soupirer derrière moi. Elle devait surement être jalouse ! Ah les femmes... Pendant ce temps là, je m'affairais à verser la boisson dans un grand verre. Parce que oui, j'ai déjà des litres de limonade en réserve, concoctés par moi-même évidemment, et particulièrement pour mes petites pommes d'amour !

" Voila pour toi ma Robin d'amour !

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien ma Robin d'amour !

- Sanji la ferme ! Tu voulais me dire quoi Robin ?

- *scronch scronch* "

Nami-san et Robin-chan occupent tellement ma vue que j'avais oublié qu'il était toujours là à dévorer mes tartes !

" LUFFY DEHORS !

- Aïeuh ! De toute façon je reviendrais pour mon goûter de 18 heures ! répliqua-t-il en embarquant un de ses jambons sous le bras.

- C'est ça...

- Donc oui, TU DISAIS, Robin ?

- Pardon de vous avoir interrompues Nami-san !

- Ce n'est rien Cook-san. Je voulais dire que toi et Nami devriez venir écouter à la porte de la vigie tout à l'heure avant de dîner.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Robin-chan !

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec... Enfin, mais pourquoi avec Sanji aussi ?

- Oh, je pense juste que ce que vous entendrez vous sera utile à tous les deux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Merci pour la limonade Sanji-kun, c'était délicieux comme d'habitude. "

Sur ces mots, elle sortit tout simplement de la cuisine. Maintenant je réfléchis. Parce qu'avec les femmes on agit avant et on réfléchit après, un peu comme avec Marimo en fait ! Comme l'a si justement dit Nami-san, pourquoi doit-on aller écouter à la porte de la vigie ? Est-ce en rapport avec Zoro ? Ben oui, la vigie c'est Zoro, et Zoro c'est la vigie tout le monde sait ça. J'imagine que Robin a tout découvert de toute façon. Et pourquoi avec Nami ? Encore Nami ?

" Sanji. A tout à l'heure devant la porte de la vigie.

- Oui Nami-san. "

J'étais désormais seul dans ma cuisine. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre de l'avance de la préparation du dîner de ce soir en attendant. Entre temps, Luffy essaya effectivement de voler de la nourriture vers 18 heures et Brook passa prendre une tasse de thé avec moi. Quand j'eus fini de préparer le dîner - gratin dauphinois cette fois - je sortis enfin. Je croisai Luffy, Chopper et Usopp jouant aux cartes et me rendais presque en courant à la vigie.

Nami était déjà là. Elle me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de venir écouter. Je lui répondit par un hochement de tête en essayant de ne pas loucher dans son décolleté. Quoi, c'est pas parce que j'aime bien l'autre bretteur que je ne peux plus apprécier les jolies formes !

"... plus proches qu'avant. "

Oh, c'est la belle voix de ma Robin !

" Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? "

Oh, c'est Zoro .

" Je voulais juste te dire que je l'avais remarqué, et que je ne suis peut-être pas la seule.

- On est pas plus proches.

- Et avec lui alors ?

- Qui lui ?

- Tu sais de qui je parle. "

Zoro émit un grognement - il descend du sanglier ou quoi ? - et finit par répondre :

" Je ne suis pas sur. Mais il va finir par me rendre gay... "

A l'entente de ces mots, Nami ouvrit grand la bouche en haussant les sourcils, tant dis que je me retenais de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"... pas sur. Il se moque de moi, s'il était gay alors pourquoi aime-t-il tant les femmes ?

- Il ne sait surement pas non plus où il en est. Mais es-tu sur qu'il n'y a rien avec elle ?

- Pourquoi tu veux me le faire dire alors que tu semble avoir déjà tout deviné ?

- Je préférerais l'entendre de ta propre voix.

- Moui. Elle est attirante, voila tout. "

Ce fût à mon tour d'être bouche bée. Nami, elle, rougissait.

"... peut-être bisexuel alors ?

- HEIN ?

- Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il était en train de te faire changer de bord. Mais pourtant tu n'es pas indifférent à elle, physiquement parlant. Tu es donc surement bisexuel.

- Humf. Laisse moi maintenant Robin. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. Je me disais juste que... ça avait été plaisant de passer une nuit avec toi et je me demandais qui aurais encore ce privilège. Elle ou Lui ?

- QU... "

Bizarrement, Nami et moi avons voulu crier la même chose en même temps et nous avons eu le même réflexe : plaquer une main sur la bouche de l'autre. Des pas se rapprochaient de la porte et en un mouvement nous nous sommes enfuis en courant dans l'escalier, moi vers la cuisine et elle vers les chambres.

Bon sang ! Robin a... QUOI ? Le privilège de... HEIN ? Et ce monstre qui a osé toucher Robin-chan ! Et Robin a osé toucher Zoro ! Non c'est plus que ça ils ont couché ensemble, elle l'a dit, ils l'ont fait ! Oh pourquoi Robin-chan ? J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais les hommes romantiques et attentionnés comme moi ! Oh pourquoi Zoro ? Je pensais que tu étais encore puceau ! Et qui c'est cette femme dont parlait Robin ? Je ne PEUX PAS croire qu'une autre frêle et délicate créature puisse lui accorder de l'attention ! Non ! Et en plus... Le Marimo est à moi. Très bien, quitte à briser le cœur d'une mellorine je prouverai que Zoro m'appartient !

" Hé Sanji ! Pourquoi tu lèves le poing comme ça ? Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? m'interpella Usopp.

- OUAIS SANJI, DINEEEEEEEEEER ! renchérit Luffy "

L'enthousiasme de mon capitaine fût calmé d'un coup de semelle.

**SANJI : 3 - NAMI : 1

* * *

**

* Petite rime débile ! Je crois que ça vient d'une pub mais je ne sais plus laquelle...

Récemment j'ai découvert _Junjou Romantica_.. (ALLEZ VOIR !) Et j'ai tout simplement été morte de rire en voyant ça dans un des épisodes ! Juste énorme :

" _Mais pourquoi l'Hokkaido ?_

_- Oh, je veux acheter des marimo !_

_- Hein ?_

_- C'est trop cool les marimo, on dirait de petites fées sur les lacs !_ "

Forcément, j'ai directement pensé à Zoro héhé !

J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas déçu les personnes qui l'attendaient. Merci de m'avoir lue, et à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ! Au fait, pour celles que ça intéressent, ben.. _Elle ou Lui ?_ aura une suite ! L'inconvénient est qu'elle ne risque de voir le jour avant longtemps. Mais il y aura bel et bien une suite j'ai tout un tas d'idées. Encore merci à tout le monde.


	12. Un enfant c'est mignon !

Date : 23/12/10

Note 1 : Hello ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre que vous pouvez considérer comme mon cadeau de Noël (un peu nul je sais) ! Je suis désolée, la fréquence de publication a complétement changé mais la dépression ne veut pas me lâcher (elle tient trop à moi) et quant à mon ordi lui, il m'a lachée (ah le vieux jeu de mots..) ! Je dois me contenter de l'ordi familial et croyez-moi c'est pas très pratique.

Note 2 : Exceptionnellement, encore un chapitre du côté de Sanji. Désolée pour les fans de ZoNa, j'étais plus inspirée pour Sanji (naaaan c'est pas parce que je le préfère) ! Bonne lecture et merci à ceux/celles qui me suivent encore.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** : Un enfant c'est mignon !**

POV SANJI**  
**

Le reste de l'équipage arriva ensuite. Mais il fallait vraiment que j'ai une conversation avec Robin-chan.. Maintenant.

" Excuse-moi ma Robin d'amour, peut-on aller discuter dehors ?

- Vous pourriez quand même attendre que le repas soit fini me lança Usopp. Euh, enfin faites comme vous voulez " se rattrapa-t-il en voyant mon regard.

J'eus juste le temps d'entendre un " Yohohoho, la cuisine est à nous ! - Pas question sale squelette pervers ! " et Robin-chan ferma la porte. Je n'avais pas accordé un regard à Zoro. D'un accord commun, nous nous sommes accoudés aux rambardes du côté gauche du Sunny. Tout en regardant la mer, j'allumais une cigarette, une fois de plus.

" Je t'écoute, Cook-san, commença Robin.

- Et bien, j'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler, Robin-chan. Alors.. Pourquoi et dans quelles circonstances as-tu fais l'amour avec ce rustre ? Quand était-ce ? Penses-tu que j'ai vraiment une chance avec lui ? Il est vraiment bisexuel ? Tu sais ce qu'il pense de moi ? Et c'est qui cette femme par qui il serait attiré ? Et elle le veut dans son lit, c'est ça ? Non parce que moi je veux pas que ça, et puis il lui brisera forcément le cœur alors que moi je..

- Hum..

- Oh, pardon Robin-chan. Vas-y.

- Merci. Alors, si je me souviens bien de toutes tes questions.. Ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser les grands mots, tu sais, ce n'était que du sexe.

- Oh, Robin-chaaaan..

- Simplement parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai 28 ans Sanji-kun, j'ai parfois quelques besoins. D'habitude je trouve facilement un homme lorsqu'on s'arrête sur une île – ne fais donc pas cette tête – mais cette fois-ci, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous étions en mer et j'avais décidé de le faire avec Zoro. C'était il y a quelques mois déjà. Ensuite, c'est à toi de voir si tu as une chance avec lui. Effectivement, je pense qu'il est bisexuel. Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de toi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Cook-san. "

Ouah, elle a répondu à toutes les questions alors que j'en avais oublié certaines moi-même !

" Oh mais je..

- Excuse-moi, mais peut-on retourner à table ? J'ai bien peur que mon assiette n'ait survécu aux assauts du capitaine.

- Oui oui, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps Robin-chan.. "

Elle retourna à la cuisine, surprise que je ne la suive pas. Je pense que je devrais avoir une discussion avec le marimo plus tard.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui à présent ? Une forte attirance, ça c'est sur. J'aime et j'admire toujours autant les femmes, mais Zoro.. C'est Zoro, quoi ! Je peux même pas m'expliquer moi même. Mais je ne suis absolument pas attiré par les hommes ! Je n'en suis pas du tout à essayer de matter les gars sous la douche ! CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Et alors comme ça, une femme serait après lui ! C'est la meilleure, tiens. Sale marimo à tronche de gazon !

" Ton dîner.

- Ah ! Tu peux pas être moins brutal ? "

Tiens, quand on parle du loup on en voit la qu.. Kiaaah non Sanji, ne pense pas à ça !

" Oh, excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Fillette.

- QUOIII, répète-moi ça ?

- Je t'ai apporté ton assiette. Mange au lieu de crier comme une femme.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une fille !

- C'est pas ma faute si t'es qu'une blondinette. Blon-di-neeette.

- Prends ça, kuso marimo ! " criai-je en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le ventre qu'il para facilement à l'aide d'un sabre.

Merde, c'est vrai que je lui crie souvent dessus. Bon, je devrais essayer d'être gentil. Après tout, il m'a apporté mon repas, brave petit cactus.

" Laisse tomber. Désolé, je me suis emporté.

- Que.. T'es vraiment bizarre, s'étonna-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Tu peux parler. Pourquoi t'es venu me donner ça d'ailleurs ? J'allais revenir à la cuisine de toute façon.

- Parce que Luffy ne pouvait plus se retenir, il allait bientôt manger ta part.

- Ah.. "

Vraiment, juste pour ça ? C'est qu'il devient gentil, bon petit marimo. Ou c'est surement qu'il se ramollit. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une part de mollusque en lui.

" Et, hum.. Concernant Robin-chan..

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore été raconter celle là ?

- Hé, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça "

Je lui avais parlé d'une voix douce, attendri par la moue qu'il affichait. On aurait dit un enfant pris la main dans le sac par un adulte.

" Vous avez couché ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Grmbl.. Tu ne comprends pas comment elle a pu toucher un homme comme moi et tout le tintouin, c'est ça Love-Cook ? fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Je me demande comment toi tu as pu. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses, ou que les femmes elles-mêmes t'intéressaient.

- Ca m'intéresse pas.

- Et moi ?

- Argh, qu'est-ce que t'insinues encore ?

- Je plaisante. "

C'est sur que draguer le marimo en mangeant c'est pas très sexy. On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me demandais ce qui se serait passé dans la cuisine si nous n'avions pas été interrompus. Est-ce qu'il y a repensé au moins ? Je feignais d'être intéressé par un point inexistant sur la mer qui était calme ce soir, mais le sachant près de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de visualiser des images pas très catholiques. Méchante conscience !

" C'était bien au moins ?

- Ma parole, t'es un vrai pervers !

- T'as trouvé ça comment ?

- C'est personnel, baka !

- Tu voudrais recommencer ?

- Arrête avec tes questions à la con !

- Pourquoi tu veux pas me le diiiire ? "

Au lieu de s'énerver encore plus et de me frapper, il éclata de rire. Je pourrais dire qu'il riait tout seul comme un con, mais je pourrais aussi dire qu'il est la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait un rire si lumineux, si joyeux, si beau à entendre. Un rire qui me rend heureux, qui me donne envie de rire aussi et de tout partager avec lui. J'oubliais tout pour me concentrer sur son rire.. D'ailleurs, de quoi je parlais avant ? Il m'adressa un de ses rares sourires, un sourire radieux, éclatant.. A moi. Rien qu'à moi seul.

" D'abord tu fais la femme et maintenant tu fais l'enfant ? Et dis-moi quand est-ce que tu te conduiras en homme ?

- Qu.. J'aurais dû me douter que tu te foutais encore de ma gueule. "

Sale. Connard. De. MARIMO ! Agacé, je lui tournait le dos en emportant mon assiette vers la cuisine.

" Hé Love-Cook.

- Quoi encore, soupirai-je.

- Tu sais, un enfant c'est mignon ! "

Okaaaay. Maintenant la question qu'on se pose tous c'est : Et donc ? Désolé, je n'ai pas de traducteur marimorien sur moi. Je peux seulement en déduire que soit le marimo est pédophile - argh, pourquoi je ne suis plus un enfant ? - soit le marimo veut des enfants - oh, un mini Zoro avec des cheveux blonds et un mini Sanji avec une mèche verte ! - Restant sur cette pensée, je lui souris en rentrant vraiment dans la cuisine cette fois.

" C'est pas vrai, je m'absente un moment et vous mettez le souk dans la cuisine ! DEHORS !

- Mais attends j'ai pas fini de vider le frigo ! protesta Luffy.

- J'ai dit, DEHORS ! "

Apparemment, Nami-san, Robin-chan et Franky étaient déjà partis, il ne restait qu'à sortir les quatre derniers énergumènes de ma cuisine et à m'atteler à la vaisselle..

Bon sang, ce marimo, qu'est ce que je vais en faire ?

**SANJI : 4 - NAMI : 1

* * *

**

Et voilà ! Non, ne me jetez pas de tomates s'il vous plait :) ! J'imagine que c'est encore trop court. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là. J'ai hésité à mettre un point de plus à Sanji, vous me direz si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

**Et bonne fêtes de fin d'années à tous !**


End file.
